Louis XIV Raphael de Grandelumière
Louis Raphael de Grandelumiere (TBD-Present), is the current Dauphin de Grandelumiere. Birth and Childhood Louis Raphael was born on the (DOB TBD), at the Louvre Palace, to Empress Marie IV de Grandelumiere and Consort Louis Emmanuel de Grandelumiere. He would be given the title of 'Monsiegneur le Dauphin' immediately after his birth. Shortly after his birth, celebrations across the Empire would ensue, as the Empress and Emperor-Consort had managed to conceive an heir to the throne. Louis Raphael would be sent to the care of the Governess to the Imperial Children shortly after his birth. Throughout his childhood, Louis would develop a close bond with his Governess. Whilst in the care of the Governess, Louis would become close with his younger brother, Charles Philippe, Duc d'Anjou, as well as his younger sisters, Marie Therese, Madame Imperiale, and Marie Victoire, Madame Deuxieme. He would not have much to do with the youngest sibling, Louis Baptiste, le Comte de Provence. He would study English, Spanish and Latin during his years of education, as well as geography and history. He would take little interest in the sciences or mathematics, preferring to study the fine-arts. Louis would also take a keen interest in dancing, and would often practice with a dance teacher, as well as his mother on the odd occasion. Adulthood and Court Life Upon his release from the care of his Governess, Louis became fully integrated into court life. He would enjoy hunting, trips to the opera and parties. Louis acquired a small hunting lodge in the town of Versailles in 1737, which he had renovated. He would host exclusive and extravagant parties at his newly acquired Chateau, and visit it often. When the court moved to the Chateau de Saint-Etienne whilst the Louvre was undergoing much needed renovations, Louis would befriend the Mademoiselle de Mortemart, one of the more influential women in court. They would enjoy each other's company, finding that they had very similar personalities. For a brief time, Mademoiselle Gabrielle and Louis began a romantic relationship, however, this did not last for long. Gabrielle was arranged to marry the Marquis de Montespan. Louis decided to end the romantic relationship there, as he refused to commit adultery. He would, however, allow her to maintain her chambers next to him, as they did still wish to remain close friends. In May of 1737, the new Marquise de Montespan, formerly the Mademoiselle de Mortemart, would begin to fall ill. She would attempt to mask her illness, althought Louis would notice it. On one evening, her heard her scream next door. He quickly got a doctor. She complained of colic and a pain in her side. A few nights later, Louis would notice her acting strangely at the card table. She would mistake the Crown Cardinal for her uncle, and would be calling. When he said that he was not her uncle, she appeared to have a meltdown. She returned to her chambers. Louis was sent by his mother to ensure that she was safe. When he entered her chamber with a physician, Doctor Laissant, he saw her bleeding from the mouth. He immediately had her placed onto her bed, and had the Doctor treat her. He ran to the Empress as fast as he could, and fetched the Crown Cardinal. As she was saying farewell to her close friends, her uncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart, had her carried out of the bed and taken to her husband's chambers. He then began to chastise her. It came to Louis' attention that the Cardinal de Mortemart believed that Louis was committing adultery with her. Louis ceased to speak to the Cardinal. Louis would be greatly upset by the loss of his close friend, but would soon recover and regain his usual confidence. WIP